Zunde
Zunde is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Heavy Warrior and can be found in Sahma Desert. Background An adventurer from Quiryl, a small town near Loahm Hill. Zunde became famous for discovering the legendary sword Grand Sting in an old shrine he passed on his journeys. One day, as he and his friends travelled through Camille Hill, he received a request to slay some monsters in the area. He set out full of confidence, never to be heard from again. Zunde is extremely optimistic and energetic. After being released, he finds himself the center of attention in his new hometown. The villagers consider him as the de facto protector of the town and task him with slaying various monsters in the area, just like in his former life. Nevertheless, he is diligent about his duties and willing to help Silmeria again, if he can only find the time. He also urges Alicia to make the most of every day of her life. Battle Zunde is an excellent Heavy Warrior. He has top-notch STR and learns his attacks in a very good order: he notably starts with both Dreaded Radius and Sweep Dive. He will join your party with a Screp. His initial skill is Giant Killer, which is very useful, albeit not unique to him for very long. Attacks *'Dreaded Radius' - Initial *'Overhand Left' - Initial *'Sweep Dive' - Initial *'Blast Kick' - Level 3 *'Sideswiper' - Level 14 *'Quick Stab' - Level 23 *'Smashing Swing' - Level 31 *'Structural Shot' - Level 40 *'Bloody Cascade' - Level 48 *'Sonic Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Arm Breaker, Disassemble, Forbid Sound, Iron Bash, Lower Split, Spinal Current Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Zunde uses the generic Heavy Warrior Soul Crush, Soul Evocation. He will say "I'm gonna put everything into this!" before using it. Relic Location A greatsword found at the eastern exit of Sahma Desert. Zunde has a 20% chance of appearing. Dyn and Aaron are the other possible options. Zunde will say "Alright! My time to shine, baby!" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Zunde, he will ask, "Alright! My time to be free! Is this, you know, alright?" in the menu. If you then choose to release him, he will say "Chase your dreams, baby!" Upon being released, Zunde will appear at the Inn in Coriander. He will give you a Goddess Pendant if you go see him right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Conversation Zunde may have a short exchange with Falx at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team, despite him having lived and died before his time. *'Falx ' : Zunde: Right...now why don't you leave this to me? : Falx: Damn fool! Don't you know your own strength!? Etymology Zunde may be derived from the German word zünden, meaning "to ignite" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/z%C3%BCnden, which fits his exuberant personality. Trivia *Zunde has the same voice actor as Aaron, Dyn, Psoron and Farant. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Zunde may start a battle by yelling out "Big trouble!". He also has a variety of humorous names for his attacks. *Since Zunde was the owner of the Grand Sting and was last seen near Camille, it is possible that he was slain by the same demon as the one that killed Kashell, one of Lenneth's Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. The Grand Sting was used to seal the demon in the Oddrock Caves for several hundred years after Zunde's death, until a little girl somehow managed to slip inside and release it by accident. As a result, most of the villagers were petrified, and Kashell perished at the demon's hands while investigating the incident. *Zunde is the most vibrant Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile Silmeria compared to most other recruits because of his unique and humorous lines, whereas some einherjar even share the same voice and dialogue. Due to his upbeat nature, he could be seen as the game's only real comic relief during the main story. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Zunde.jpg|Zunde's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male